


Bedtime Brat

by strwbrryfics



Series: Daddys Bratty Baby [1]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction, bottom harry - Fandom
Genre: Ageplay, Baby Harry, Bottom!Harry, Bratty!Harry, Little Harry, M/M, bathtime, cgl, ddlb, larry stylinson - Freeform, mild handjob, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strwbrryfics/pseuds/strwbrryfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis thinks its bedtime but Harry dosnt agree</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Brat

**Author's Note:**

> i know it took me a long time to post lol! i had difficulties. id also like to credit bailee because some of this is from our rp we did in december! i hope you guys enjoyed it!

louis walked out of his office to see his sweet baby sprawled out on the couch with his thumb between his strawberry pink lips and eyes glued to the t.v. an episode of dora playing that he’s sure he’s seen one too many times.

he knew what was coming, but it was 9 o'clock, this was the most difficult part of the day and it never got any better.

“baby” louis said sweetly walking towards the sofa and kneeling down so he could be face to face with harry.

“yes daddy?” he responded around his thumb. his eyes were big, innocent, and the most vibrant shade of green louis had ever seen.

“how are you pumpkin?” louis asked with a faint smile tugging at his lips. he used his hand to push the long curls off of his boys forehead.

“daddy, cant see t.v.” the boy whines.

“baby its 9:08, its…” and louis knows. he just knows whats coming before he says the words, he swallows “…its bedtime.”

“daddy, i don’ think so” harry says taking his thumb out of his mouth and shaking his head.

“harry… not tonight please. daddy is very tired, please be a good boy.” louis pleads with desperation in his voice.

“i know but- but dora.” harry says slouching his shoulders and pointing towards the t.v.

“you’ve watched enough dora for the night little one.” louis says standing up and reaching out for harry to grab his hand.

harrys eyebrows furrow and his lip is quivering, when he looks up at louis there are tears welling up in his eyes.

“but- but harry dosnt wanna…” he says letting out a choked sob.

“no crying bubba, c'mon.” louis begs, taking harrys hand trying to lift him off of the couch.

harry snatches his hand away and turns his back to louis.

“none of that.” louis says sternly. “good boys don’t turn their backs to their daddy, ye? harry take my hand, we’re going to get you into the bath and then I’m going to tuck you in.”

still harry dosnt budge. he only huffs at louis, he’s heard this all before, and he’s always managed to get his way.

“harry” louis warned placing his hands on his hip.

harry still sat frowning with his nose turned up. his eyes widened when he heard louis begin to count.

“1…”

“2…”

“3….”

“4….”

“harry dont let daddy get to 5”

“4 and a half”

harry quickly spun around “daddy, harry dosnt want to be a bad boy but harry dosnt want bedtime either.”

“harry, dont tell daddy what you want to do. youre to do what youre told. now take my hand and lets get in the bath.” louis says trying not to raise his voice. even though he hated how bratty harry got, he would never want to hurt his boys feelings.

“my legs are broken” harry whines pouting and kicking his legs in front of him. “carry me please?” he asked politely.

“alright, anything for my baby boy.” louis smiles softly. and he carries his boy to the bath, he struggles but he does it. anything to make harry happy.

louis smiled, patting harry’s bum as he set him on the floor. “let daddy draw the bath for you. do you want your toys to play with?” louis asked.

“yes pleaseeee!” harry responded cheerfully. “aaand can we use bubbles?”

“yes, baby. lots and lots of bubbles.” louis replied, filling the bath with bubble bath. he placed harry’s rubber duck and boat in the water, then turned around and helped harry strip.

“daddy wait!” harry says holding the waistband of his baby pink, silk panties.

louis halted his movements. “what, darling?”

“close your eyes- you cant look at my little boy parts.” harry says placing his hands over louis’ eyes.

louis smiled softly, covering his own eyes. “right, lovey. daddy’s eyes are covered, I promise.” louis said. he didnt know what it was about harry, when he’s little, makes him so shy. but he plays along, he always plays along.

harry quickly pulled his panties down and sat down in the warm water of the bath. “okay, daddy you can open now.”

louis opened his eyes, sitting down next to the bathtub. “okay, baby. play with your toys while daddy washes your hair.” louis said, wetting harry’s hair with a cup he filled with water from the tub.

“daddy…” harry whines wiping the water from his eyes.

“no whining now, baby. you have to be a clean little boy, yeah?” louis explained, scrubbing some tear free shampoo into harry’s hair. “play with your toys and the bubbles, little love.”

“i dont like these toys that much anymore. i want to play with something else daddy.” harry continues to whine and move around in the water.

louis sighed a little frustrated. “what toys do you want? daddy can go get you something else out of your toy bin. H, baby, stop moving. daddy has to wash your hair.” louis said, a little sterner now.

“daddy…” harry said pouting but sitting still nonetheless.

“none of that pouting. happy baby, right? my happy little boy.” louis said, rinsing harry’s hair.he then put some conditioner in, and grabbed a wash cloth and added some body wash. “want daddy to wash you off or do you want to do it all by yourself?”

“can daddy come in the bath with me please?” harry asked politely.

“yeah, daddy can.” louis said, immediately starting to strip.

harry smiles up at louis crinkling his nose and making room in thr bath for him. louis slides in across from harry, tickling his feet as he got in.

harry giggled, pulling his legs up to his chest and splashing some water towards louis. “daddy can you wash me please?”

louis laughed and rubbed harry’s calves. “yeah, course.” louis nodded, wetting the wash cloth again. he began at harry’s feet and worked up his legs.

harry watched louis’ hands washing his legs underneath the water. “um daddy?” harry says a little hesitant.

“daddy has to clean you down there.” louis said. “gotta be a clean boy.” harry blushed and moved closer to louis looking down at the water. “okay.”

louis slowly moved up harry’s leg, and then slowly began to wash his cock. he looked up at harry, and harry looked at him with glassy eyes, his thumb in his mouth. harry began to grow hard in louis’ hand.

“baby, are you feeling naughty?” louis asked.

“mhm” harry whimpered around his thumb, nodding.

louis continued washing him with the rag, keeping his eyes on harry. harry started to softly grind his hips into louis hand, quiet moans falling from his lips.

louis ignored harry’s moan, moving up to wash his tummy and chest. he tickled harry’s tummy gently, splashing some bubbles towards his chest.

harry frowned and crossed his arms. “daddy that wasnt very nice.”

“i’m sorry, pumpkin.” louis pouted. “i thought you’d wanna play with the bubbles. silly daddy, I was wrong.” louis said softly, rinsing harry’s hair out one more time. “bath time all done!” louis said, smiling softly.

louis got out of the water to retrieve the two towels hanging on the back of the door. he wrapped one around his waist, helped his baby boy out of the bath, and placed the other towel over harrys shoulders.

“time to get dressed for bed little one,” louis said leading harry into the bedroom.

harry whined but didnt dare protest. he did want to get his way but he didnt want to make daddy upset with him. and to tell the truth he was getting a bit sleepy.

louis bent down to open up harrys pajama drawer. “what do you want to put on little one?”

harry pointed to his dinosaur sweater and dropped his towel to the ground by his feet.

“panties or little boy shorts?” louis asked looking up at harry.

“panties please. the one with the blue bow on the front.” harry said rubbing his eyes.

“okay baby. arms up.” louis instructed pushing his fringe off of his forehead.

harry lazily lifted his arms and helped louis put the sweater on over his head and torso. the sweater reached just below harrys soft milky bum, just the right length so you could see harrys cotton panties.

“lay down so we could put these on.” louis gestures to the bed.

harry does as he’s told, lays on his back, and plays with his curls while louis lips his undies up his legs.

louis can tell harry is tired. he’s so quiet and his eyes are so low. he cant help but lean down and kiss the exposed skin of harrys hips. “i love you so much” he says sweetly.

“i love you too daddy.” harry replies through a yawn.

“go ahead and get under the covers” louis tells him before flipping harry over on his tummy and smacking him lightly on the bum.

“daddy” harry whines, crawling to the the top of the bed and slipping under the covers. he watches as louis slips on the his grey sweatpants, the ones that hang really low on his waist, harry loves them.

louis gets walks to his side of the bed and gets under the covers. “lights out” he whispers turning off the lamp.

he wraps his arms around harrys tiny waist before kissing him on his neck. “goodnight baby”.

“goodnight daddy.” harry replies barely audible.

“it actually wasnt so bad tonight” louis thought to himself. the thing is that louis didnt really mind harrys fits, it was all worth it. to see the smile on his boys face when he got his way, and his pouty lips when he didnt. to see his boy being himself and being able to smell the faint scent of strawberry lotion and green apple shampoo and kiss every inch of harrys beautiful body. this was his boy and he wouldnt trade him for anyone.


End file.
